The Matrix Reloaded/Quotes
The following are the quotes from The Matrix Reloaded: Councillor Hamann: That's how it is with people - nobody cares how it works as long as it works. ---- Ballard: You're asking for one of us to disobey a direct order. Morpheus: That's right, I am. But we all well know that the reason that most of us are here is because of our... affinity for disobedience. ---- The Architect: The first matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect. It was a work of art. Flawless. Sublime. A triumph only equaled by its monumental failure. ---- The Merovingian: The question is, do you know why you are here? 'Morpheus': We are looking for the Keymaker. The Merovingian: Oh, yes. It is true. The Keymaker. Of course. But this is not a reason. This is not a "why". The Keymaker himself - his very nature is a means. It is not an end. And so to look for him is to be looking for a means to do... what? ---- Councillor Hamann: I like to be reminded this city survives because of these machines. These machines keep us alive, while other machines are coming to kill us. Interesting, isn't it? The power to give life, and the power to end it. ---- Neo: I just haven't been able to sleep much. Councillor Hamann: It's a good sign. Neo: Of what? Councillor Hamann: That you are, in fact, still human. ---- Morpheus: Link? Link: Yessir? Morpheus: Given your situation, I can't say I fully understand your reasons for volunteering to operate on my ship. However, if you wish to continue to do so, I must ask you to do one thing. Link: What's that, sir? Morpheus: ...To trust me. Link: Yessir. I will, sir. looks at him for a moment 'Link': I mean, I do, sir. ---- Morpheus: This is a war and we are soldiers. Death can come for us at any time, in any place. switch to the Vigilant under attack 'Morpheus':Now consider the alternative. What if I am right? What if the prophecy is true? What if tomorrow the war could be over? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for? ---- Neo: Why am I here? The Architect: Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the programming of the matrix. You are the eventuality of an anomaly, which despite my sincerest efforts I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision. While it remains a burden assiduously avoided, it is not unexpected, and thus not beyond a measure of control. Which has led you, inexorably, here. Neo: You haven't answered my question. The Architect: Quite right. Interesting. That was quicker than the others. ---- The Keymaker: There is a building. Inside this building there is a level where no elevator can go, and no stair can reach. This level is filled with doors. These doors lead to many places. Hidden places. But one door is special. One door leads to the source. ---- Trinity: You always told me to stay off the freeway. Morpheus: Yes, that's true. Trinity: You said it was suicide. Morpheus: Then let us hope that I was wrong. ---- Neo: Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Councillor? Councillor Hamann: There is so much in this world that I do not understand. See that machine? It has something to do with recycling our water supply. I have absolutely no idea how it works. But I do understand the reason for it to work. I have absolutely no idea how you are able to do some of the things you do, but I believe there's a reason for that as well. I only hope we understand that reason before it's too late. ---- Neo: So we need machines and they need us, is that your point, Councilor? Councillor Hamann: No. No point. Old men like me don't bother with making points. There's no point. Neo: Is that why there are no young men on the council? Councillor Hamann: Good point. ---- Morpheus: addresses the people of Zion Zion, hear me! It is true, what many of you have heard. The machines have gathered an army and as I speak, that army is drawing nearer to our home. Zion crowd becomes louder Morpheus: Believe me when I say we have a difficult time ahead of us. But if we are to be prepared for it, we must first shed our fear of it. I stand here, before you now, truthfully unafraid. Why? Because I believe something you do not? No, I stand here without fear because I remember. I remember that I am here not because of the path that lies before me but because of the path that lies behind me. I remember that for 100 years we have fought these machines. I remember that for 100 years they have sent their armies to destroy us, and after a century of war I remember that which matters most... We are still here! Today, let us send a message to that army. Tonight, let us shake this cave. Tonight, let us tremble these halls of earth, steel, and stone, let us be heard from red core to black sky. Tonight, let us make them remember, THIS IS ZION AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID! ---- Morpheus: the ''[[Nebuchadnezzar] is being destroyed by Sentinels]'' I have Dreamed a Dream, but now that dream is gone from me. ---- Lock : Goddamn it, Morpheus. Not everyone believes what you believe. Morpheus : My beliefs do not require them to. ---- Morpheus : I believe this night holds for each and every one of us, the very meaning of our lives. ---- The Architect : There are two doors. The door to your right leads to the Source and the salvation of Zion. The door to your left leads back to the Matrix, to her... and to the end of your species. As you adequately put, the problem is choice. But we already know what you are going to do, don't we? Already I can see the chain reaction: the chemical precursors that signal the onset of an emotion, designed specifically to overwhelm logic and reason. An emotion that is already blinding you to the simple and obvious truth: she is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it. ---- The Architect : [[Neo] decides to take the door towards his Left that will take him to the Matrix] Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength and your greatest weakness. ---- Councillor Hamann : Down here, sometimes I think about all those people still plugged into the Matrix and when I look at these machines I... I can't help thinking that in a way…we are plugged into them. ---- The Merovingian : I love French wine, like I love the French language. I have sampled every language, French is my favorite - fantastic language, especially to curse with. Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère. ---- The Merovingian: Choice is an illusion, created between those with power, and those without. ---- Agent Smith: ''But, as you well know, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we're here. We're not here because we're free. We're here because we're not free. There is no escaping reason; no denying purpose. Because as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist. Agent Smith Clones walk in Agent Smith Clone 1: It is purpose that created us. Agent Smith Clone 2: Purpose that connects us. Agent Smith Clone 3: Purpose that pulls us. Agent Smith Clone 4: That guides us. Agent Smith Clone 5:That drives us. Agent Smith Clone 6: It is purpose that defines us. Agent Smith Clone 7: Purpose that binds us. ''[[Agent Smith|'Agent Smith']]: We are here because of you, Mr Anderson. We're here to take from you what you tried to take from us. to copy himself into Neo [[Agent Smith|'Agent Smith']]: Purpose. Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:Stub articles Category:Quotes